My Soul To Keep
by Kajiumei
Summary: GregoryXOc-Arabella. It involves some other vampire Oc's and their desire to declare war on humankind... Rudolf doesn't agree with his brother's goal, and Arabella herself must find a way to stop Gregory and his three friends from making such a terrible mistake- but how can she when Gregory sees her as nothing more then a lowly mortal? Can he change his mind about humans in time?
1. Chapter 1  New Life

**Title -** My Soul To Keep

**Author -** Kajiumei

**Genre-** _Romance/Action_

**Disclaimer -** I do not own The Little Vampire. This applies to all my chapters, but I do own Arabella MacRory and other OC's.

**Summary -** Arabella moved to Scotland after her father died, and she discovers the existance of vampires. She must find a way to stop them from waging war on all of human kind, and she also falls in love with the leader of the rebellion, Gregory Sackville-Bagg.

**A/n -** I'm going to be as accurate as in correlation with the movie The Little Vampire, but I'm moving up the age's of the characters, and estimating what I think their age would be so Gregory is 19 and Rudolf is 17... or maybe 16. Important note: Do not mention the fact that my main characters name is very close to Bella from the Twilight series. I just loved the name, so I don't want any comparison to Twilight or mention of it. Please give minimal hate... I am a novice writer, so please be nice. The story starts out a little slow, but if you'll have patience with it, I think it's gonna get pretty good. :3

Chapter 1 - New Life

"Happy Birthday, Dad." I whispered.

The cool Scottish wind seemed to blow my words away across this foreign land. These words were that of a stranger, disappearing as quickly as they came. No significance… No value. How could this be home?

I had been here in Scotland for three months, but the land felt as strange to me as the mother I had never known until Dad passed. He was taken so suddenly from me, a mere four months ago, and drastically changed my life forever. I was taken to Scotland and my Mother I had never met, before I even had enough time to grieve, if overcoming this sorrow was possible.

It was beautiful here… I couldn't deny. Sitting outside on the lush grass gazing into the glowing sky with the sun half hidden beneath the mountains was truly a site that other's would envy. The breeze stirred my long wavy blond hair and gave me a sense of calm within my troubled heart. As I sat in my Mother's small pasture surrounding our tiny cottage, I recalled some of my Dad's previous birthdays. Once I threw him a surprise party, and was clever enough to decorate our apartment with toilet paper streamers and even created a tiny cake using the easy-bake oven I adored. I may have been the only guest at the party, but the two of us had a grand night of watching Disney movies with popcorn and lemonade within the glorious walls of a tent we had crafted in the living room. I was nine then…

My eyes watered and my throat began to ache, rendering me unable to speak as I reminisced a better time. "I should probably get inside…" I thought quickly, pushing thoughts of Dad aside while I climbed to my feet and headed back to the house.

"Good eves Arabella, how was work today?" My Mom smiled from her desk as I entered the cottage. "It was fine." I lied, not returning her gaze and continuing on to the kitchen. Mom wasn't much of a cook, and most of the time she just skipped meals, spending hours at a time working on her novels. She was a famous Scottish author, but something told me her constant fantasy writing had done a number on her brain. She was obsessed with fictional beings, and she spoke in an odd way that wasn't really Scottish… nor anything else I had ever heard before, despite the fact that her entire family had always lived here since the dawn of time. She had messy brunet hair that was wavy like mine, but tied back in a low pony-tail, and brilliant blue eyes that were hidden behind rectangular glasses. "I'm going to get some food, do you want anything?" I called, scanning the kitchen for something edible among the mess. "Not today dear! My mind and soul are intertwined spilling perfect words upon the paper… To stop now would be unspeakable!" She babbled, mumbling more inspiring but intangible words before shifting her focus back to her desk.

I had almost gotten used to her random spiels, but they never failed to entertain me at least. She spoke almost in poetry, and had a gift for focus and words. I'm still debating if she's crazy. I had read a few of her books in my spare time, and was amazed at the emotion and character development. She was a great story-teller, but when it came to reality, she lacked much. She couldn't sense the tension between us… and my secret disdain for her never being in my life until Dad died. I was grateful for the home, but never having a mother throughout my childhood had taken its toll on me. She never saw my distance, and never tried to close the gap… so I never knew what to do.

I started cleaning up the kitchen, which always seemed to be chaotic from the few times mom ever left her desk. I tried to clean when I could, but with school and work, it was rare to have much free time at all. I was grateful for the income my work at the pub gave me, but being constantly busy made it even more difficult to adjust to living here.

After eating some cereal for supper, I got ready for bed and finally settled down in my room, closing the door from where Mom was still working as usual. My room was small, and smelled old like the rest of the house, but it felt like the closest thing to home I had anymore. The walls were filled with assorted posters and pictures from nature to big cities. I loved the modern and the old, and was a history major. This year I attended the nearest college in Scotland, and was a freshman. I planned on going back to the United States after I saved up enough money in order to attend a college there and eventually get a job. Even though I was 18 when Dad died and I could have stayed there and lived on my own using my inheritance, a part of me did want to know my mother… So I decided to come here.

After finishing my homework, I looked over at the clock on my desk reading 11:26, and decided that I should go to bed now so I could wake up for early classes tomorrow. Being strong was hard, but I knew I had to be… It was the only way to survive; I thought and then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2  Hope in Hopelessness

Classes passed by slowly that Monday morning, and after almost falling asleep through all of them, I hurried to the pub at about 2:00. It's always been pretty slow there, until 7:00… That's when things got difficult.

"C'mon Bella, let's get some service over here!" Some of the regulars called from across the bar. I hated being called Bella… But when here, no one cared about what you wanted. The bartender and my boss gave me a look, and I quickly walked over to where they sat. The smell of smoke filled the contaminated air, and distasteful music gave the place an even worse atmosphere, almost as detestable as the people who came here.

"Can I help you?" I asked the three men sitting lazily with slumped posture. "Hell yeah you can." The oldest of them bellowed, and all joined in the idiotic laughter. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and walk away by holding my tongue and waited for them to speak sensibly, if that was possible. After telling a few more sexual harassment jokes and getting all the humor out of their systems, they realized that getting some booze was of more importance now then messing with me. They slurred out their orders, and I walked off to retrieve their drinks. It was a typical night here… You had to be tough to handle all the drunks and bastards, and also patient enough not to tear out your hair or their faces, but worst of all… You had to be humble to keep your job.

That night dragged on at a lethally lethargic pace, but at last there was only five minutes until I could leave this god-forsaken place. Suddenly I felt something touching my butt… and I slowly turned and saw some old pervert groping me in public: and that was it. If it hadn't been such a long and terrible night, I might have been able to overlook this… but not tonight. Unleashing all my frustration at life, I punched the drunken guy straight in the nose, sending him tumbling backwards in his chair.

Of course I was fired after that, and walked home in a huff. I stormed into the house, knocking Mom out of her usual hypnotic concentration in vain as I practically ran to my room. Then I did what I always did when my emotions were about to explode: I wrote. I wrote of rage, all people I hated, my life in ruins changed forever, I wrote of sorrow and loss, the pain I had no one to express it to. I was… very alone. After writing all of it down, I laid down exhausted. Maybe I did need a break from work anyway, to settle down and discover my place here. I heard a light knock at my door that broke my thoughtful trance. "Come in…" I mumbled, not bothering looking up as she walked in.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked, sitting down on the small green bed where I lied. "I just… got fired." I sighed, staring at the celling. After a few silent moments, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You need some exploration! To see the wonder of the land, and all it offers. Here, take this." She said, and handed me a folded piece of paper she got from her pockets. "What is this..?" I asked looking over it. "Your past and your land… Your home now." She smiled and walked away, as if having another idea for her next story.

I unfolded the paper quizzically and gasped at what I saw.

It was a map… A small one, but it was filled with writing and circling, like it was used a thousand times before. At the top it listed the names of MacRory's before me, whom I had never known. The latest name was my Mom's… Isla MacRory. Over the years, more sites were added, like creeks, hidden waterfalls, and ancient buildings. It was… amazing. One site that especially perked my interest was an old graveyard nearby that was written in by one of the first names on top. I had always loved cemeteries because of the pure character and history they had, and I had never seen a really old one before. That's when I decided that I would go take a look tomorrow after my classes.

Before I closed the map, I noticed a small note in the lower left hand corner that had the same handwriting as the first name written at the top… and it read, "Beware of Vampires." "Vampires?" I asked myself puzzled. Then I folded up the map and placed it carefully in my nightstand. Maybe I'm just stuck in a family of crazy people…


	3. Chapter 3  Realization

Chapter 3 - Realization

The next day classes ended at 4:00, and I hurried home and grabbed the map. "I'm going out, be back later!" I said leaving the house. "Just be back before nightfall!" She replied. I peeked my head through the wooden doorway and asked, "Why..?" Mom looked up seriously and said, "The vampires of course." I raised one eyebrow and sighed, "Whatever…" Was she really insane?

I took off heading north, following the map on foot based on the land marks, and got there just in time. The graveyard was huge and ancient, with tombstones dating back to even the 1600's, if not more. I gawked at all the detailed tombs as large as our house, and some of the oldest and most elaborate stones with angels and cross's, as well as the broken gravestones that had seen better days. I could have spent hours in that cemetery, looking at dates, names, notes, and architecture, but the sun began setting to my dismay.

I knew Mom wanted me back before dark, but how could I leave now? I would have stayed… but the old graveyard keeper came up to me and asked, "You almost done missy? The place closes at sunset." He stated in a thick Scottish accent. I mentally sighed and reluctantly left, heading back to the cottage.

That night I schemed to go back to the cemetery at midnight, partially to confirm even more so Mom and my ancestor's ridiculous belief in vampires was absolute falsehood, and because I had never been to a graveyard at night, and I wanted to see more of it. There was but one obstacle… getting outside. I had seen mom stay up as late as four in the morning before… and it made me wonder if she ever slept at all. Maybe she was the vampire? I decided to attempt to open the ancient window in my room, praying that I wouldn't break it. Slowly I unlatched the lock, and tugged at the window pane. It creaked and moaned as it slid open ungracefully. I flinched back, hoping Mom hadn't heard its loud protests; maybe being last opened 100 years ago. Moments later, I crept out slowly, taking only a flashlight with me, having memorized the way to the cemetery. "Shh shhh shh shh shhh…." I thought closing the window not quite all the way.

I laughed to myself triumphantly and set off into the night. There was a half-moon glowing above, and a light breeze making it a beautiful peaceful night. I wasn't really sure why, but I had always loved the night, and particularly the moon, especially when it was full.

The graveyard was quiet, and I easily crept over the fence and saw the grave keeper sleeping by the gate. The cemetery at night had a slight glow and an aura of mystery that I loved. I knew I could spend forever just sitting here, feeling no fear… but peace. This was the kind of thing I was interested in, and this was the best cemetery I had ever seen as well as the best piece of history I had experienced.

As I walked around in awe, I stumbled upon a hole to a lower chamber underground. "A crypt?" I questioned, shining my flashlight down into the stone room. I searched around the area, and found the cave-like entrance to the chamber. "Oh my gosh…" I gasped gazing at the crypt in amazement. There were multiple chambers and a large stone fountain in the center as well as statues on columns. Suddenly I heard talking up above me, and I started to panic. "Oh no… I'm doomed if they find me down here…" I thought worriedly, hiding by the entrance within a nook. Surprisingly enough, a family walked in through the entrance dressed in renaissance style clothing. "What are they doing here…? I questioned.

"I think that's enough hunting for tonight." The tallest man said to the other three before him. "Where's Gregory, Father?" The little girl asked. I struggled to get a good look at them from my narrow hiding place, being too dark to determine any details from the family. "He stayed a bit longer to feed more… I worry he becomes more blood-thirsty by the day." The father sighed.

"Feeding…? Blood-Thirsty…? Hunting?" There was no way. These were not vampires. Just… psycho's and I had to get out of there. I snuck out of the crypt and quietly scampered away in panic.

I stopped only to catch my breath… breathing heavily with my heart racing. Without warning, I heard a low hiss behind me… Something menacing and evil. I spun around and saw a figure staring me down in the light glow of the night. The thing that caught my eye was the sharp fangs bared at me, and at that moment I knew I didn't have time to analyze the existence of vampires…

I took off running, dodging the trees and tombstones without looking back, but I felt him following close behind and gaining. Then I felt a hand grab mine that jerked me backwards, causing me to fall over so my bright flashlight swept over his figure making him hiss even more and step back, dropping my hand. I scampered to my feet and took off again; realizing that my flashlight was a weapon and bracing myself for the next time he came after me, if he hadn't learned his lesson. I glanced back for only a moment, and saw nothing but an empty graveyard behind me. However my internal celebration was cut short when my flashlight was knocked out of my hand by an unseen force.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground in a second, pinned beneath the threatening vampire in record time. I desperately struggled to free my hands from his unbreakable grip, but no matter how strenuously I thrashed, I gained not even the slightest slack within his un-earthly strong clutches.

I began feeling hopeless as my adrenaline had almost run out, with my breaths coming out in hard panicked gasps. His venomous gaze locked my eyes with his, rendering me unable to look away from his cold ruby eyes surrounded by dark circles that even further emphasized them.

I felt trapped, body and soul; and it utterly terrified me.

He slowly but roughly shifted both of my hands into his gloved left hand, while putting the other on my furiously beating heart, and I whimpered softly holding back screams. "Any last words before you breathe your last?" He asked in a calm yet sadistic tone with an English accent I would have been impressed with if it were not for my dire situation. The corners of his perfect lips curved slightly at this, snickering at his own twisted joke. I would have further analyzed his almost flawless features at the moment, but something told me this wasn't the proper time or place. His hand then traveled from my heart across to my neck, leaving a trail of tingles that made me shudder. He cupped his cold pail hand around the side of my neck and lifted it slightly as he lowered his mouth to it slowly but hungrily. His cool breath ghosted the sensitive skin on my neck, in almost a seductive way that was close to gentle. Over taken by terrified and nervous emotion, I managed to whisper in last minute desperation, "Please don't do this…"

He paused at that, and looked up slightly, raising his eyebrows when he saw my glistening eyes. "Why not?" He questioned sarcastically, but also quizzically as if fascinated by my distrained emotions and hope for life. "I'll do whatever you want, just please don't…" I begged shakily, letting my tears spill, leaving wet trails from my pleading eyes to my ears.

At first he was taken back at my words and his grip loosened slightly from my bound hands, but then he growled, "What could you possibly do for me?" I began shaking my head and gasped out, "I-I don't know… anything… just please…" I responded flustered. He glared at me hard, just inches from my tear-streaked face. I knew my plea was far-fetched, because I had nothing to offer a vampire besides my blood that would be of any worth, but I had to try. The gothic vampire was interrupted in his thought by a name being called a short distance away.

"Gregory! Where are you?" The voice asked with the same accent as my captor, but was so much more gentle and smooth. "Gregory… So that's his name." I thought absentmindedly.

Gregory shifted off me, but still held my hands as he stood up and looked towards the voice. Now on my knees, I was about to say something when he interjected, "Don't make a single sound," and then promptly pushed me into a freshly dug grave without warning.

Fear ceased me as I dropped into the deep hole and landed with a thump. The dirt cushioned my fall, but it took a second to re-start my heart. As soon as I regained my composure, I instinctively stood up and attempted to escape, but in vain due to the 6 foot deep hold. I may have been tall for a girl, but not enough as I franticly jumped attempting to grab the edge of the ground.

Finally I gave up and sat in the ominous hole remembering him whisper threatingly, "Don't make a sound," therefore making me resist calling out for any sort of help. In the end I realized it was in my better interest to listen to the vampire that had spared me… for now. I stared up at the half-moon lighting the sky with little but comforting light. All was quiet around me, but my mind was bursting with thoughts. I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Gregory.

He was very handsome in a terrifying way, with his sharp features that wielded so much intensity and passion, it was captivating. His dark red irises were his most distinct trait, surrounded by dark circles as if trapped in eternal insomnia. He was very pale, and his right eyebrow was slit. His hair was seemingly strange, being dark and spiked up in the front, but long in the back to about his shoulders with streaks of red and white, while the sides of his head were shaved. He wore a dark grey trench coat with various buckles on it, and under it was a black and yellow striped shirt designed almost like a jacket with one more grey shirt under that. His pants were skinny and black, and finally he wore combat boots. His whole attire gave him a look of modern renaissance goth, especially with the black fingerless gloves he wore. I estimated he was about my age look-wise, but maybe a little bit older judging his height over me.

He fascinated me by not only his unique appearance and obvious species, but his personality that matched it perfectly. I hadn't seen much of him, but I felt something like a gravitational pull towards his strong yet threatingly dangerous demeanor that I had not seen in anyone else, and as much as I wanted to get away from him, a part of me wanted to see more of such a different person… almost like a whole other world tempting me with it's bitter-sweet mystery.

It's pretty sad that girls really do fall for the bad boys.

I shook away thoughts of Gregory, and tried to focus on something else… like what he would want with me and if I could ever escape. It felt like I had been sitting down there for hours, just staring at the dirt curled up, when all of a sudden my eyes widened as his boots landed inches from my face. I looked up at Gregory staring down at me and he said, "Come on." He held out his hand, and I hesitantly took it. I was startled as we took off from the ground and began rising out of the hole and into the air. "Oh no oh no oh no…" I whispered in panic, as I held on to him with both hands and began almost climbing up his arm in fear.

I had always had a fear of heights… well heights that I didn't feel secure. I could handle airplanes, but even in high buildings looking out windows or from railings, it was scary for me. "What the hell are you doing?" He questioned in frustration, shifting his focus from the sky to me. "I-I'm not good with heights…" I stuttered, closing my eyes, now completely latched on to his arm, but still feeling completely venerable.

Gregory sighed and then unexpectedly swept me up in mid-air holding me bridal style making my heart stop. I let out a small squeak and wrapped my arms around his neck in terror, burying my face into his broad chest. He snickered at this, while holding me steadily with one hand on my back, and the other holding my legs with ease.

I mentally scolded myself for being so pathetic, trapped in between two fears with no escape. I was holding on to a vampire who almost killed me in order not to fall to my death. At least I felt a bit safer in his arms… so I opened my eyes slightly, and relaxed a little more in embarrassment. He may have been a vampire, but I was still acting like a complete sissy on front of a hot guy… as much as I hated to admit it.

After a few minutes of silence, we slowly reached and landed in a small abandoned warehouse and he set me down and walked inside the giant open door. The thought of running crossed my mind for a second, but something told me I wouldn't get far, especially in a strange place in the dark. I gathered up my courage and took a deep breath stepping into the shadowy building.

**Dun Dun Dun... I'm sorry this chapter was so long! I wasn't sure where to cut it off... so I thought I would make one big awesome chapter.**

**Well this is the farthest I've gotten... and I'm debating weither to continue or not. If you think it's worth continuing, please tell me, or I might just end it... :P Maybe the next chapter will be from Gregory's PoV... Just because I want to develop him as a character. Thanks for taking the time to read :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Gregory PoV

Gregory POV:

Three hundred years we lived in this hell. We all knew it was true, though our definitions varied between all of us vampires. Father and most of the others found our existence torment, and they longed more than anything to be human again. They thought us a curse, denying themselves and focusing all energy on the Stone and transforming us back.

I was different from my family… and had no shame or disgust towards what we were. I was proud to be a vampire. We were stronger, faster, and better than humans in every way: we were the Dark Gods. We should have been the superior race… but the mentality of ourselves had turned us into lowly and abhorred creatures that deserved nothing but hiding in forgotten places away from the eyes of those who wished us to be destroyed. We hid in shames from those pathetic mortals, and that was my torment.

The top of the food chain always deserved to be in control, especially since we were an evolved version of humans, despite being undead. If not supremacy, we at least had to gain respect and fear, but we were trapped in the narrow-mindedness of our ancestors, the humans, and ourselves: and so we hid like worms.

Our existence turned into captivity… but also drew us closer. Though I despised the life father gave us most times, my loyalty would always be his, and the rest of the family. I loved them, and everything I did was for them… and everything I was about to do.

Father, Mother, Rudolf, and Anna had already left the field after feeding, while I always seemed to find myself getting thirstier and thirstier… as if the thirst compensated for something missing; and I thought I knew what. If I could fulfill my plan, I would be at ease, as well as all vampire kind. We wouldn't need the Stone… We wouldn't need to hide anymore. My only wish was that everyone would understand my intentions.

I decided it best not to dwell to long in thought, for I had been thinking for centuries, and now was the time to act. I flew through the night air silently and closed in on our graveyard and current home. As I slowly dropped into the misty cemetery, I heard something not too far away…

I crept towards the sound, and through the trees saw a human girl panting in exhaustion. From that moment on, my predatorial instincts took over, and I hissed while bracing myself to pounce. She didn't waste a second after seeing my bared fangs and obvious desire to kill, and took off running into the night; causing me to chase her with ease, and grab her hand jerking her backwards from the difference in our strength. Light swept over me in an instant, and I cringed backwards and hissed in discomfort. It hadn't been much, but it was enough to cause me to let go of my prey's hand.

This wasn't the first time I had hunted a human… despite Father's orders never to attack them. I only did it when I was so frustrated and filled with emotion to resist killing off one of the millions who hated us for unjustified causes. Their ignorance was utterly sickening, but most of the time I could stay in control. This time was different however… because the human had invaded our home and couldn't be allowed to return from where she came.

She was gone again once I regained focus, so I zeroed in on the sound of her pounding heart and gasping breaths, and tactfully chased distanced to the right, so when she looked back I would make my move. As predicted, she did glance backwards, holding her flashlight at the ready but in vain. I took that moment to attack, knocking the flashlight out of her hands, and pinning her down in an instant. It really was sad how pathetic mortals really were, and they would be nothing without our weakness of intense light.

She struggled and fought to break free, but found it impossible because of the sheer force I was capable of. I stared into her desperate eyes, which I now realized were a shining greenish-blue that was admittedly beautiful. After moving both of her hands into one of mine, I unconsciously found myself touching the place where her heart was nearest on her chest. It was beating furiously, which fascinated me because I hadn't felt a heartbeat this loud and close since I was human myself. Of course I could have if I had wanted to… but animals never got this panicked because we put them in a state of sleep, and I had always been too quick to kill the humans that were unlucky enough to cross me.

She whimpered softly, which broke me out of my trance. "Any last words before you breathe your last?" I asked mockingly, grinning slightly at my own state of power and triumph that was always the end result of any targeted prey. Her eyes grew wider at my words and tensed even further in fear. I slowly moved my hand from her heart to her neck, and wrapped my hands around it in sickening slowness that made her shiver in quiet terror.

I had to admit that I had never slowed down this much for a kill before, and I found it deliciously addicting drawing out my prey's every reaction, sending the word terror into whole other levels.

I tilted her neck up slightly, and leaned down for my long-awaited reward, taking time to smell the delectable scent of her blood beneath her smooth skin now inches away. Just before I was about to take a bite, I heard her whisper, "Please don't do this…" I barely looked up, noticing that her eyes were now filled with tears. "Why not?" I asked, slightly impatient but interested in what she would say next. "I'll do whatever you want, just please don't…" She begged, with her tears now flowing steadily. I was a bit surprised by her desperate display; having not this closely emotionally tied for however long a time since I had been human myself. I tried my best to ignore all sympathy that might have been developing, reminding myself that she was the enemy… A human, and I was a vampire.

"What could you possibly do for me?" I asked threateningly, trying to remember all of the hatred I felt towards humans. "I don't know… anything… Just please…" She gasped out desperately, looking straight into my dark ruby eyes with sincerity that was hard to ignore.

"Gregory! Where are you?" I heard a voice call not very far off. "Rudolf…" I thought angrily, trying to clear my head and think of a solution. I stood up, still holding the human with one hand. Then it came to me.

"Don't make a single sound." I whispered, and slightly pushed the girl into a freshly dug up grave just next to us. Luckily she didn't scream, and then I headed towards Rudolf quickly so I wouldn't give away her location. "Where have you been?" Rudolf asked, giving me a quizzical look as I approached slowly. "I told Father I would be back soon. No reason to go out looking for me Little Brother." I scoffed playfully. "Well I was just wondering…" He laughed, and followed me back to the crypt. "You do seem to be going off a lot on your own lately…" Rudolf continued walking beside me. I tried to hide the sadness on my face as I replied, "Well maybe someday I'll take you with me, ok?"

"Yes! Thank you, Gregory!" He smiled, as if he had wanted to go with me every time I left. I absolutely hated keeping my meeting secret from my immediate family… But I knew I was doing the right thing, and everything would be revealed soon enough. Maybe I could take Rudolf with me next time… He seemed like he could be ready for it, only being two years younger than me.

The next few minutes seemed to last hours, with Father giving us a non-stop strategy about finding the Stone of Attamon. I knew it was important to all of them, but if we couldn't find it after three hundred years, we may never find it. At the last gathering and attempt to make us human again, the Stone was cast into the sea… and the only hope that it was somehow reachable would be if Uncle Von, who had jumped in after it, had managed to collect it and get it on land.

When Father had finally finished, both of my parents set out on their new lead while leaving me in charge of Rudolf and Anna. "I'm going out tonight again, alright?" I explained to them from within the crypt. "Awww but Brother...!" Anna whined, wanting to play with both her brothers tonight. "Can I come this time, Gregory?" Rudolf asked excitedly. "No, I'm sorry... Please understand. I'll be back as soon as I can." I replied, trying not to look either of them and be guilted by their disappointed faces. I had been doing this to them often, and both of my two younger siblings, being sworn to secrecy, quietly beared their brothers absence when our parents went out.

I quickly exited, being careful not to turn back. "Once this is all over, I'll be able to resist them again." I thought. Ever since I started going out to the meetings, I had developed a soft spot… Maybe out of guilt of always leaving both of them alone or maybe fear that they would hate me after I carried out my plan. Either way, I was far more ruthless and un-sympathetic before all of this scheming. Maybe that's why I spared that human. Speaking of which…

When I reached the grave, I jumped down and held my hand out to her saying, "Come on." She took it with hesitation, showing her concern of not knowing what she would be in for. I slowly took off into the air, and I heard her mumble something unintelligible, while holding on even tighter to my hand. It was when she started climbing up my arm that I asked what she was doing. "I-I'm not good with heights…" She said shakily, and closed her eyes while clutching even tighter onto me.

I let out a tiring sigh and swept her into my arms, trying to help her calm down and feel more secure. She yelped, and held onto my neck for dear life, and clinging to my chest in the tightest grip she could manage. I laughed a bit at this, trying to not scare her to death, though I could have quite easily. I must have been in one of my better moods…

After a little bit she appeared to calm down a bit more, and I took a moment to really look at her, since last time she was nothing but a meal. Her hair was long, wavy, and blond, lying loose while flying in the quiet night wind. Her figure was… well good for a girl. She was tall and skinny, but had good curves just the same. She had on casual blue jeans now dirtied from the chase in the graveyard, accompanied by plain black converse shoes that had some writing on the left foot and a heart. Her shirt was long-sleeved and tan with a low V-neck that had three buttons, and she also wore a small silver heart necklace with a tiny diamond in the top right hand corner. She didn't seem to be wearing any makeup, and no other accessories minus the necklace. I also noticed she didn't have a Scottish accent… so I wondered where she came from.

As I was finishing my analysis, we arrived at the warehouse, and dropped back onto the ground to her relief. I walked in without hesitation, not really caring if she followed me in or not. If she was smart at all, she knew she wouldn't get far… I probably should find out her name too when I got the chance. After preparing a chair for her, I began waiting for my comrades to arrive. I always had to schedule the meetings due to having a strict family, because two of them had family's that didn't care, and one was a loner. I would have to tell them my new addition to the plan, in hopes they would find it helpful… For the human's sake. When she finally came in, I directed her to her seat, and told her not to move from that spot. She humbly complied, and sat in nervous anticipation. In a matter of moments, my three friends arrived and the meeting to establish vampire dominance began.


	5. Chapter 5 In Enemy Hands

After I sat down in the dusty old wooden chair that Gregory had set out for me, I glanced around the warehouse in nervous anticipation. There were giant crates piling high on all sides, but it still looked like it hadn't been used in a few years. The moonlight barley peaked through the small cracks in the ceiling, giving a tiny bit of illumination within the ominous structure; and the greatest source of light was the cracked open door behind me. By then my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and I looked over at where the vampire sat directly in front of me, but about eight feet up sitting on one of the higher crates. His eyes were closed with eyebrows furrowed, as if in deep thought while his arms were crossed comfortably waiting for something to happen.

Just as I was about to ask what we were doing here, I heard something drop outside the warehouse, and I spun around in my chair in hopes that maybe it was help. My hopes were dashed quickly, as two teenagers wearing gothic style clothes similar to Gregory's walked through the door; their shadows sweeping over me without a sound. I stared awestruck at the two, as they hissed circling me on both sides.

"Oh gosh this is it… He brought me here as a snack for his friends…" I thought nervously, gripping the bottom of the chair with enough force to break the old thing. "Ignore her for now you two." Gregory said, and gracefully jumped down from his perch as if it were nothing.

"What the hell is a human doing here, Gregory?" The first one spat, glaring hungrily at me. He looked at least six feet tall, and wore a mostly open dark blue jacket with brown lining the edges that revealed his muscular chest. His hair was short and messy, being brown with a hint of red, and his pants were dark brown and tight.

The other vampire just stood at a distance, eyeing me like I was about to attack. This one wore a grey and dark green striped shirt that was under a silver vest. His hair was dark brown, but had a streak of green the same color as his shirt, and the whole thing was styled as a mohawk with the bangs in the middle falling down almost covering his right eye. Besides his bangs, his hair was short especially in the shaved areas on the side of his head, and his eyes gleamed red like the rest of the vampire's I had met tonight. His pants were loose and dark grey, tucked into his silver boots the same color as the two necklaces he wore.

"Settle down Damian, Valen." A smooth male voice said behind me. I turned back fearfully, dreading the arrival of yet another vampire, and was stunned at what I saw.

This last vampire seemed very different from the others I had seen so far. His hair was a gleaming black, and had a slight wave to it falling just at his neckline. His hair was parted down the middle, but his bangs fell slightly into his dark red eyes, staring calmly at me. He wore a black trench coat rimmed with dark red that lie open like Gregory's, but was connected by a red belt. His pants were also red and jean-like, and he wore black boots with buckles along the sides. His shirt underneath the coat was silver, and he wore a single necklace that had something written on it. He was smiling slightly… looking at me in an almost kind way. His eyes bore into me, and everything else faded out for a moment. That's when I knew there was something very different about this one… though I couldn't figure it out at the moment.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss; my name is Roderick Tryon." He announced casually, and walked slowly up to where I sat. He leaned over and took my hand, bringing it up to his face and kissed it gently. My face burned bright red as I stared at the drop-dead gorgeous vampire smiling up at me; his cold breath still close enough to feel on my wrist.

"Alright that's enough all of you." Gregory said, interrupting Roderick's charming entrance. The two vampires called Valen and Damien straightened up upon hearing Gregory's command, and Roderick simply chuckled a bit, letting go of my hand and walked past me. "You still haven't explained what she's doing here…" The one in blue mumbled, eyeing Gregory coldly. "Well don't be rude you two, introduce yourself to our guest." Roderick urged the two, gesturing over to me. The one wearing green and gray stripes glanced hesitantly around, and gave Roderick and Gregory nervous looks, while the other vampire simply crossed his arms and glared off into the distance.

Roderick sighed, and said in an amused tone, "This is Valen Roxbury," pointing over to the shy vampire with the mohawk, "and this is Damien Belasis," he concluded, gesturing towards the bitter vampire wearing blue. "And there is no doubt in my mind you have already been introduced to our fearless leader, Gregory Sackville-Bagg." Roderick added, turning to look at Gregory with an entertained expression, like he was getting a kick out of this whole situation.

Gregory gave him an annoyed look, and addressed the others. "I've brought this human here to help us learn more about our enemy. As we all know, the human race has changed drastically over these centuries; obviously from the new weapons the vampire hunters have developed…"

"Wait, there were vampire hunters?" I questioned silently. Well it shouldn't have surprised me, seeing as vampire hunters are more believable then the species themselves.

"Oh please! The humans are just as pathetic as they've always been, even if Rookery has a few more tricks up his sleeve." Damien sneered, turning back towards the crowd. "Yes, most certainly it's just 'a few more tricks' that can defeat an entire clan." Gregory replied in bitter nostalgia. That shut him up quick, and Valen looked even more uncomfortable, staring at the ground in nervous thought.

"There is much more about humans we don't know, their new technologies and fighting forces that we haven't taken into account." He continued, looking at each of them individually. "If we want to defeat them… We need to have as many advantages as we can."

"…What..? I thought in quiet horror. "They want to… kill all the humans?"

"Oh Gregory… You're just thinking this up now, a few days from our first attack?" Roderick added looking with humor at all of his comrades upset reactions. "Well we never had the opportunity before: now we do." Gregory replied without hesitation. Roderick laughed a bit at this, and said in twisted amusement, "Alright, if that's what you think is best then I'm willing to play along."

I unconsciously shuttered at his wicked tone, and stared in hushed awe at the group before me wanting more than ever to escape from their abominable plans for humankind. What could I do to stop this disaster? How could I when I'm at their mercy? The only thing I could do was stay alive and pray for the salvation of myself, as well as the entire human race.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it's so short and inconclusive... and that it took so long to write. I was trying to come up with the character designs of my vampire OC's, Valen, Damien, and Roderick... I hope you like them so far! I'm actually drawing them right now, and I'll link the picture maybe in the next chapter because hopefully I'll have it done. Thanks for sticking with the story! And if you review, that means so much ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Finally Involved

Rudolf POV:

Three hundred years we lived in this hell. The outcasts… hated… and not even acknowledged as real. We had to hide in the most loathsome places and do whatever we could to not be discovered. The day we were transformed was the day our lives were taken away. We were undead… and no longer belonged in this world. By nature, we never should have existed… and that's why we always fought so hard to become human again. Despite what the humans did to us: hunting us down and forcing us into centuries of torment… I could not bring myself to hate them, because I was one of them. If I had to hate, I would hate the ignorance that turned our brothers into our enemies.

I didn't always believe this way. In the beginning I made my bitter rage and agony no secret, but it only ended up hurting the family that shared my pain. The years made me wiser, and I pray all of us are as well.

Anna was the bravest girl I had ever known. Such a crushing weight lie on her young shoulders, but she always wore a brave face and a joyous disposition. I knew it wasn't because she ignored our dilemma, but because she could see past it and give all of us happiness in the midst of desperate times. However pathetic it sounded… Anna was our family's ray of sunshine in a dark world of constant night. She could not give up on us.

Our parents faced the most difficult challenges of our transformation, and held the responsibility to change all of us back into humans. They worked so hard to give us a future and always loved us, keeping our best interests in mind. Mother was very kind, and was a pillar of hope to us when we felt alone. Father could be very hateful towards mortals, but he was always protecting us, and fighting so hard to always serve his family.

My older brother Gregory was far more difficult to analyze, and was seemingly always in a state of rebellion. I always felt him holding on to a burning rage, pondering thoughts of revenge towards humans. He was stubborn and steadfast with radical thoughts that he dare not share with any of us. He had been this way for centuries… but lately he had been acting differently.

A few weeks before, he would have never apologized for leaving Anna and I alone while our parents went out to seek the Stone of Attamon. He seemed gentler and nervous for some reason, and I knew for certain his change in character was related to his disappearances he made quite often that we kept secret from our parents. Under normal circumstances, I would have welcomed Gregory's sudden change from being rude, haughty, and difficult to concerned, empathetic and almost guilty; but something seemed very wrong... This change had occurred when he started leaving frequently, so I begged him to take me with him, but to no avail.

Tonight was a dark and cloudy night, with an ominous storm flashing in the distance. I woke up that late evening and glanced around the crypt, seeing only Anna still fast asleep. After I dropped onto the floor and headed out into the cool misty night air; I decided to take a quick walk before Anna woke up, knowing I would have to "babysit" her alone all night once more. I had to admit, I wasn't always pleased to stay with her. Often times she made me play the most ridiculous games a girl at the age of 14 would enjoy, but I always humored her despite how displeased I was.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard a voice ask, and I jumped back startled. It took less than a second to realize it was Gregory's voice, and I turned and glared at him sitting on an enormous tomb grinning down at me. "Did I scare you?" He chuckled watching me regain my composure. "Well I thought you might be the grave keeper, because obviously I didn't expect my brother to question me walking around like I owned the place." I muttered, annoyed how foolish my logic sounded.

He laughed a bit more at this and replied, "You really think that useless guy would actually look around for no good reason? Good point though; it would be pretty humorous to watch him come across one of us."

I sighed and flew up, sitting down beside him and staring off into lighting not too far away. "I thought you'd be gone already…" I almost whispered, not looking at him. He didn't reply so I continued, saying, "Are you going to stay with us tonight?" As much as I tried, I couldn't fully disguise the hope in my voice, so I looked at him hard so I wouldn't give myself away. "Sorry Rudolf, I was just taking a second before heading off." He said sadly, like he knew it was disappointing me. Before my common sense could kick in I stated, "You said last night I could come with you… So can I tonight?"

He rolled his eyes, and asked, "But who would watch Anna?" almost like he was trying to ask himself this, as well as me. I took it as a good sign.

"Please Gregory." I said firmly, trying to show maturity while invoking some pity… It wasn't easy to do. Gregory started making frustrated faces, and scratched his head in annoyance… contemplating the idea with dread. "I'm really not sure you're ready yet little brother." He muttered darkly, practically coming up with excuses. "Yes I am! Listen, I promise not to say anything unnecessary, and I'll do whatever you tell me when I'm there, alright?" I went on, feeling so close to my goal; like Gregory would crack any second.

After a long pause, he finally he sighed and said, "Fine."

I tried very hard to mask my thrilled emotions, triumphant at convincing him to take me with him, but was interrupted in my train of thought by Gregory interjecting, "But you don't say anything unless I tell you to! And I don't want you embarrassing me or making me look bad. This is important, and if you want to be a part of it, you have to fully commit to it and realize that I'm in charge, alright?" I pulled off my most serious look and said, "I promise."

Then his annoyed look changed and he smiled playfully at me saying, "I'm kind of glad I don't have to keep this from you though." I just grinned back in response, and quietly wondered where exactly we would be going. "Ugh but… Seriously who's going to watch Anna?" He complained, and I quickly said, "She'll be fine! I'll talk with her in a second. Don't leave without me."

Then I leaped up rushed down to the crypt trying to think of something to say to my younger sister, but unable to keep a smile off my face after finally being allowed to join Gregory. Trivial as it was, Gregory was the closest thing to a friend I had, so anything he kept from me always hurt a little more than it should have; but tonight I knew I had a chance that I would not ruin. Tonight would be perfect.

**YAY So I've finally put more Rudolf in :D The next chapter will also be in his point of view, and I'll try to get that written soon :) Oh and next chapter for sure I'll have a link to the Vampire OC's I've made so all of you can see what the look like. I'll also try to get a drawing of Arabella in as well, but we will see :P Thanks so much for reading everyone! Your support makes me continue. Reviews are super nice, so thanks so much if you leave them :) **

**Don't worry btw, more will be explained next chapter... Sorry for all your confusion and maybe some suspence :P (And sorry this is a short chapter _ )**


	7. Chapter 7  This is Wrong

Rudolf POV:

On the way to this "meeting," I started realizing how utterly clueless I was. As I flew behind Gregory, I started devising theories. Perhaps it was a search group to help find the Stone of Attamon… or maybe they were finding another way to change back. I knew it was important enough to change Gregory's character and to hide from our parents; the thought of helping vampire-kind become human again was the only thing that came to mind.

I wasn't like changing us back was the only thing we thought about… But it was an aspect that was worth all of our focus. While vampires, we were so limited. We could only come out at night, and when we did, there was always the risk of being hunted or spotted. It was hard to have hobbies or friends, so there wasn't much left to do but find a way to turn back into humans.

I decided not to hound Gregory with questions, considering that I had just barely made it this far. He was silent as we approached a desolate warehouse and landed without a sound. I looked around at the place, surrounded on all sides by trees, standing alone for miles. Gregory reached for the giant wooden door, and it groaned open slowly as we walked inside.

As I stepped across the dirt floor, I glanced around and noticed some familiar faces. "Rudolf? You're here?" Damien questioned, happily surprised by my appearance.

I smiled politely at him, remembering him to be one of Gregory's closest friends from a while back. "Hello Damien; it's good to see you again."

"It's Rudolf! You finally decided to bring him along?" Valen interjected as pleased as Damien was to see me. The welcome helped build my confidence as I greeted both of them quietly, but graciously. "He's finally going to be in on the secret hmm? Well that's good; we could always use another recruit." I heard from the background, and turned around to see Gregory's oldest friend Roderick smiling down from some of the higher crates.

Gregory gave him a look, and then put his hand on my shoulder while addressing the group. "Yes, Rudolf's going to join us at these meetings from now on. I think he's ready." The three of them looked glad to see me, which helped considering how new and odd I felt at the moment. While I was dressed in more formal clothes, they dressed more modernly with their own personal style thrown in. I awkwardly decided to look around a bit more at the shabby place they confided in and I noticed something rustle meekly in the corner to my right.

My eyes snapped open wide in horror upon discovering a human girl tied up to a chair, slumped over in obvious misery in captivity. Her eyes were tired and nervous, staring at the floor in defeat.

"What is she doing here..?" I questioned in panic, unsure of what exactly was going on. "She's helping us learn everything we need to know about modern humans." Gregory answered, unfazed as I gawked in horror at the bound girl, obviously being held here against her will. I was shocked that my brother and his friends would do something so outrageous and cruel. "Well let's let her go!" I interjected, starting over in her direction as she glanced up at me with some hope in her eyes.

I was stopped dead in my tracks as Gregory held me back with one arm in front of me preventing any further steps in her direction. "Of course not…" He growled, annoyed at my outburst. "We could use some more information before that." Gregory glowered, obviously embarrassed at my rash outburst making him look bad in front of Damien, Valen, and Roderick.

Looking back at him, I asked him what exactly all of this was about, and he took a deep breath and told me what these meetings were for.

"For years we've been hunted, hated, and killed by humans… and now's the time to take our stand against them." He started, walking in the direction of Valen and Damien as they quietly watching both of us. "Our goal is to earn respect from those miserable mortals… and become the dominant species like we deserve." Gregory emphasized, turning back towards me with a stubborn glare in his eyes trying to get his point across.

I was shocked at this sudden conclusion, never guessing that Gregory would want to wage war against humans… It seemed far too drastic and bloody; never considered or dared by any of our ancestors. How could my brother come to such a rash and horrible decision: to kill humans; from which we had once been ourselves, and wish to return to? This was wrong… and I knew it for sure. But…

Gregory stared at me, not only expecting me to embrace his plan, but to go along with it; doing everything I could to help them achieve their goal… My brother had brought me here wanting me to be a part of this… and he never would have if he had known how I would react to it… or how I really felt about it. I couldn't just tell him that he was making a mistake. Gregory would surly shun me, and think me a traitor… not to mention he may never speak to me again, and always be fearful that I would tell our parents and further betray his trust. I couldn't tell him…

For now, I had to pretend to agree. Maybe in time I could do something about this… but not now. Not after he had shared his deepest secret with me and brought me to his friends who shared the same ideals.

"Ok… I understand now." I replied, nodding my head in agreement. Gregory then dropped his intense glaring and smiled back at me, pleased I had accepted his plan. "I told you guys he'd be fine." Gregory chuckled, looking back at the beaming Damien and Valen, and finally up to Roderick whose hair was covering his eyes. "Now on to business…" My brother went on; about to further explain his plan in more details, satisfied with himself.

I looked back up at Roderick, who lifted his head slightly, allowing me to see a wide smirk plastered on his face in utter enjoyment, like he was being entertained. He stared right down at me, as if he saw through my lying face and straight into my soul… I took a step back in fear he would rat me out at that very second, accusing me of deception, but he did no such thing. Roderick only lifted his palm to his chin, while his elbow rested on his propped up knee and snickered just low enough that only I could hear, being the only one paying attention to him, saying, "How very amusing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Guys... Guys... I'm sooooo sorry :( I've been absent from this story for months... Please forgive me :( I just picked it back up again.. and I know it's been ages! I don't really have the drawings done like I said I would.. but I hope to work on them now because it's summer. I'm really praying that I have a lot more time to work on this for you guys... If you've been waiting for me.. Thank you! More reviews shall help me to keep on with this story. <strong>

**Again... Forgive me! Help me to keep this story going guys! Even if you have to private message me telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing. Thank you if you continue on... It shall mean so much to me. **


End file.
